


Video: Adapting to Circumstances.

by Cpwatcher



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the great pleasure of doing the art for the wonderful 2014 Kink BigBang fic by Morgane, titled "Adapting to Circumstances" which can be found here:<br/><b>Story link:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174436#comments">Adapting to Circumstances</a> by Morgane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: Adapting to Circumstances.

A little video trailer I made.

Video is [here](http://youtu.be/yTCSXqFwuec).


End file.
